


Of Whips and Capes

by PyroQueenOfFire



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Characters are a mix of all sorts of different characterizations in comics and media, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyroQueenOfFire/pseuds/PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: When the past comes back to bite Selina in the ass, Bruce is the only person that she can turn to...but when they lose Jason and Black Mask kidnaps her younger sister, Maggie, can even Bruce save her? Or will it take an unplanned miracle to turn her life around?





	

“Selina!” Maggie cried, shaking her head as she cried.

Her voice was shaking as the tears leaked out, Selina’s cheeks stained with tears as well. It had been only an hour since Selina had found her mother dead in the bathtub, her wrists slit. She’d tried to hide Maggie’s eyes, but her little sister was so stubborn and now…so broken. Selina was broken too, but she couldn’t show it right now, no matter how young she was.

She had to be strong…for Maggie.

“Maggie, shh, it’s okay,” Selina explained, running her fingers through her hair as the Gotham PD swept through the house.

Their father was talking to the men, slurring his words a bit because he was drunk as usual, his eyes bloodshot. Whether it was from being drunk or a mix of a whole manner of things, Selina didn’t know, but he was upset. The only thing saving her and Maggie from his wrath tonight would be the officers too, but that wouldn’t stop him forever. This was no way to grow up, but the corruption in East End?

Who knew when it would end?

xXxXx

There was nothing quite like the smell of Gotham at night.

In the decades that Selina had grown accustomed to the smell of it all, it had become the kind of smell that made things feel like home. The smoke, the grime, the pollution. A normal person wouldn’t find it welcoming, but without it, it just wouldn’t feel the same and she knew that.

Tonight the air was crisp, the smell of oil on the air from whatever it was that Oswald was working on these days. Bruce was handling it, but Selina had her own worries about what was going on because even Maggie thought something was up and Maggie didn’t talk to Selina anymore. Not since the orphanage and Selina taking up the mantle of Catwoman. No, Maggie became a nun and then refused to see Selina anymore, and it was like she’d lost everything.

Her mother killed herself in the bath.

Her father drank himself to death.

Her sister was now estranged from her.

Shaking it off, Selina slinked through the shadows in her catsuit, sighing a little when she almost came face to chest with Bruce. All decked out in his costume, Selina sighed, taking a step back on the rooftop and shaking her head at him. This just wasn’t the night to try and get on her nerves. He was clearly here because of the museum incident, but she was sick and tired of sitting still and just letting things happen around her anymore. There was too much going on in her head and she needed the rush and thrill of a heist.

“I’m not giving it back,” Selina told him, hands on her hips and throwing him a smirk. “You’d have to come and get it.”

Bruce nodded at her. “I didn’t even need to ask this time.”

“There wasn’t a doubt in your mind as to who it was or where I’d run,” Selina pointed out, moving to go around him and sighing again when he blocked her path. “Bats, you’re not going to fight me.”

“I’m not going to have to fight you,” he explained with a shake of his head. “You’re acting out and we both know you’re better than this.”

“Except I’m not. Finder’s keepers.”

“Selina…”

“…no…”

Reaching out to take her by the arm, Bruce looked her in the eye, Selina feeling that coldness settle in with her. He was like a completely different person when he put on the suit, and while she was used to that too, it was hard to accept sometimes. Bruce wasn’t the flirtatious, sexual, caring man in the suit that he was in the manor. Their relationship in and out of the suits could make peoples’ heads spin, but it worked for them. Here, right now, he was upset with her for going back on her promise to be better, and she needed an outlet for the pain she was hiding.

“Hand it over and wait for me in the Batmobile,” Bruce ordered, not leaving room for any discussion whatsoever.

Selina kept eye contact with him. “And if I don’t?”

“Do you need to be reminded of how this ends?” Bruce asked, annoyance in his tone.

Whatever Oswald was planning needed to be taken care of, and Selina was a distraction that he didn’t want to have. He knew she was acting out and he wanted to fix things for her, but not right now. Not tonight. There were things that he needed to do and if that meant dealing with this later, then he definitely would. Right now, he was the Batman, and Gotham was expecting him to do his job.

“Are you going,” Selina began, getting closer to him and pressing her body against his, “to be all forceful and _make me_?”

She was trying to turn him on now, and while he always felt an attraction to the woman, he knew he had to ignore the urge right now. This was important, and he made a face when she rolled up on the balls of her feet to press a kiss to his lips. It was only briefly returned, but Bruce noted the look in her eyes when she pulled away, annoyed he wasn’t giving in tonight.

“Fine. I’ll wait in the car. You’re no fun at all tonight, I hope you know that,” Selina told him with a shake of her head.

Bruce gave a nod and then let her go, knowing that even if she didn’t wait in the car for him, she’d be at home when he got there. That’s where she’d been lately, after all, and he knew exactly where she’d be if she didn’t even show there. There was just something in her eyes that told him that she was exhausted and honestly? He would be better equipped to handle her at the manor where he could focus on her.

He couldn’t do that right now, as Batman.

Moving past her like the shadow that he was, Bruce left her to go to the Batmobile, but she knew him as well as he knew her. This was just one of those times where she needed to suck it up and try to move forward. When they got back to the manor, maybe he’d help her out with the crap that was going through her mind. She just wasn’t sure this time around if even Bruce could help her out of the darkness.

Waiting by the Batmobile, Selina looked at the tiara that she’d stolen, knowing that Bruce would make her take it back. She’d been doing so much better until now, and she knew that she was moody, but she didn’t really know _why_. Usually, dealing with things that involved Maggie really didn’t hurt her feelings _this_ much, but she chewed on her lip.

“Had to break an arm, but I know where the shipment is. I’m dropping you off in the Cave first,” Bruce explained to her.

Selina rolled her eyes. “What do you think I’m going to do? Go back to the museum for a second wind?”

“Jason needs an eye kept on him and Alfred could use a hand. Just get in,” Bruce told her, and she recognized the attitude.

“This isn’t how you get laid later, Bats,” Selina drawled, but she did as she was told.

When she’d become this person, she didn’t know, but she let Bruce drive her to the Cave and then she got out of the Batmobile, watching him drive back out. He meant well and she knew why he was doing this, but she didn’t know how to act. Especially with Jason looking at her like that when she got in and took the cowl off.

“Don’t even start with me,” Selina told him, shaking her head and wagging her finger at him. “I’m not talking about it.”

Jason sighed and shook his head. “You get away with too much.”

“Later,” she cut him off, moving out of the Cave and into the mansion.

Stripping her suit off, Selina tossed it into the bottom of the closet and pulled a nightgown on over her head, climbing into the bed. When did the day go so wrong? Was it when the nunnery called about Maggie? Was it when Maggie actually spoke to her and gave her that look that killed her? All Selina knew, was that she needed Bruce now more than ever, and she hated feeling this way. She was Selina Kyle—this shouldn’t be bothering her.

She was better than this.


End file.
